1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to a vehicle reversal monitoring device mounting fixture that provides for the installation of a vehicle reversal monitoring device (a device utilized for observing images to the rear while a vehicle is driven backwards) against the air conditioning output vent fins at the driver""s seat in a simple and convenient installation procedure and, furthermore, the present invention offers increased safety during vehicle reversal and greater practicality.
2) Description of the Prior Art
As is commonly known, the rear-view mirrors at the left and right sides of a vehicle are utilized to assist the driver as a vehicle is moving backwards; however, the field of vision of rear-view mirrors is limited and due to the numerous blind angles present, vehicle reversal based on such a limited field of vision can be quite dangerous; to improve the conventional rear-view mirror-based vehicle reversal model, rear-mounted vehicle reversal radar devices were developed and introduced on the market; however, the typically utilized vehicle reversal radar device had a limited scanning angle and range and, furthermore, since they only used buzzer-emitted audio frequencies to determine distances, physical objects is of a sharp profile were difficult to detect, which easily resulted in collision and damage to the bumpers of vehicles so-equipped; to overcome the existent drawbacks of the conventional products, various types of rear-mounted cameras were developed and introduced on the market and, furthermore, the video images were viewed on either TFT LCD or CRT displays; of these two types of displays, one type was installed at the sound system position of center control consoles in vehicle interiors and referred to as in-dash monitors, with such monitors requiring more than 10 seconds to reach full operation mode after being switched on. The other type was mounted over central control consoles, but since the angle of view and distance were extremely unergonomic to drivers, such displays were inconvenient to users; to overcome the existent shortcomings of the conventional product, while increasing utilization convenience and practicality, the inventor of the invention herein addressed the said shortcomings based on many years of experience gained while engaged in the related specialized fields by conducting research and development as well as repeated testing and refinement of a more practical mounting fixture that is installed against the fins of an air conditioning output vent and which culminated in the successful development of the vehicle reversal monitoring device mounting fixture of the invention herein.
Therefore, the primary objective of the invention herein is to provide a vehicle reversal monitoring device mounting fixture that enables the installation of a vehicle reversal monitoring device (a device utilized for observing images to the rear while a vehicle is driven backwards) against the air conditioning output vent fins at the driver""s seat in a simple and convenient installation procedure and, furthermore, that offers increased safety during vehicle reversal and greater practicality.
To enable the examination committee to further understand the innovative features and technological content as well as the advantages of the invention herein, the brief description of the drawings below is followed by the detailed description of an embodiment of the invention herein.